A Character's Life Part 10
Transcript *(Sulley Bawls) *Andie (The Nut Job): Get back! (Sulley Bawls) Get back! (Sulley Bawls) Get back, you horrible beast! (Sulley Bawls) I have no fear! Ayee-eee! *(James P. Sullivan Clip): Ooh! Andie (The Nut Job) Oh, my goodness. *(James P. Sulliva Clip): Oh, no! *Andie (The Nut Job): Oh, I'm so sorry, Sulley. *(James P. Sullivan Clip): An owie? Owie! Owie, owie. Please show Andie the owie. All right, Sulley. *Andie (The Nut Job): It's okay. *Kanga: I have been in outhouse that didn't stink that bad. This is *(Image of bloos circus.png): Ridiculous. What a disappointment! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Oh, no! *Max Goof: You! Come here! I want my money back! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Uh, no refunds after the first two minutes. *Zuba the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa): Popcorn! Stale popcorn! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): We're losin' the audience! You clowns get out there now! *Olaf (Frozen): I hate performing on an empty stomach! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Do your act, Olaf. Then you can eat. *Jack Skellington: Bloo, what's the point? *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Not now, Jack. *Jack Skellington: What's the point of going out there? They'll only laugh at me. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): That's because you're a clown! *Jack Skellington: No, it's because I'm a prop! You always cast me as the broom, the pole, the skeleton, a splinter. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): You're a walking skeleton. It's funny! Now go! *Jack Skellington: You parasite. *(Thomas the Tank Engine Clip) *(Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail Clip) *Jack Skellington: Spring's in the air. And I'm a flower with nothing interesting to say. *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Aah! *Jack Skellington: A bee! *Olaf (Frozen): I am a cute little bumblebee! *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Aah! *Olaf (Frozen): Here I come! *(Red (The Angry Birds Movie) Running Clip) *(Jack Skellington Running Clip) *Olaf the Snowman: Slow down, you flowers! Oh, Candy corn! Here. Here. Let me help you to finish it. gasps *Bob the Tomato: Red ''Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real cartoon? ''laughs *''walks up to the pair of vegetables and throws his hat off'' *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): So, being a bird automatically makes me a girl, is that it, food boy? Huh? *Larry the Cucumber: Yikes! *Bob the Tomato: She's a guy! *Olaf (Frozen): Red, leave them alone. They are talking foods! *Bob the Tomato: Actually, we're vegetables. *Olaf the Snowman: Sorry. *Bloo: Not again! *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Judging by your breath, you must have been talking around a dung heap all day. *Jack Skellington: Come on, Red. You're making the cartoons cry. *(Mort Crying) *(Dumbo Crying with tear) *(Dory Clip) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): All right, we're dyin' out there. Dory, quick! You and Julian... *Dory: He's in a trance. *King Julien: Mmm... *Bloo: Well, get him out of it! You and your buddy are up now. *Dory: Julien, we're on. *King Julien: Oh? Yet again it is up to me to rescue the performance. Dory, come. *Dory: The stage is the other way, buddy. *King Julien: Yes, of course. *Dory: (groans) Idiots. *''is still confronting the vegetables'' *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Any time, pal! I'm gonna pick the pieces outta your head, one by one! *Bob the Tomato: You take your best shot! *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): You name the place! *Bob the Tomato: Oh, yeah?! *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Yes! 'Cause when you get there, you are dead! *Jack Skellington: Red, let me handle this. the vegetables That's no way to speak to a lady. *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): I heard that, you twig! *Bloo: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present King Juilen the Magnificent... and his friendly assistant, Dory! *King Julien: From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia... I give you the Chinese Cabinet... of Metamorphosis! *Bloo: Andie, whole troupe. On stage! Finale! Now! *Andie (The Nut Job): O-Okay, I just need a little time to... *Bloo: Now! *Andie (The Nut Job): Coming. Coming. Crash, Eddie, let's get moving, guys. We're up next. *(Crash and Eddie Clip): (Speaking) *Andie (The Nut Job): Don't you understand? We are up! *Crash and Eddie: "Up-a." Hey! *Andie (The Nut Job): Hey! They don't understand me. *King Julien: I summon the voice of Confucius... *Fear (Inside Out): Get off the stage, you old hack! *King Julien: Hack? I demand to know who said that! *(Mac and Tosh (The Looney Tunes Show) Clip): (Laughing) *King Julien: How dare you! Ingrates! *(Dory in Chinese Food Box): Julien? Julien! *Junior (Storks): I only got 24 hours to live, and I ain't gonna waste it here. Come on. *(Storks (Storks (2016)) Clip) Gallery bloos circus.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:A Bug's Life Parts